Talk:Bridge Too Far I (Bastok)
Correct Medal? I had the option of undertaking this mission and the highest medal I have is the Golden Star (4 bars/ribbons). --Anobi 22:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) In-Depth Experiences ---- I did this just now to see how it'd go. I'm Bastokan and our Recon's only 5, but we own everything but Beadeaux. The only intel I got was that there was a medium-sized force in Grauberg. I chose to send a convoy to Pashhow Marshlands, with a large supply, through the quickest path, with a medium-sized escort (that was the largest one I could choose), and told them to flee from enemies. I went there the next game day and the report sounded like they ran into a lot of trouble and kept having to ditch some of the supplies, but at the end he said they somehow made it here and the mission was a success. I'm assuming by his report that it's possible to do better, but I don't know. I got 180 EXP from it. --Malumultimus 15:21, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ---- -With a Reconnaissance Level of 7, here's my first try: :*Unconfirmed reports of a medium-sized Dark Kindred force in the Rolanberry Fields. :*Unconfirmed reports of a small-sized Beastman force in Pashhow Marshlands. I then proceeded to order as large quantity of supplies as possible, as fast as possible, with the smallest escort force avoiding conflict at all costs to North Gustaberg. The report I got afterwards seemed like as if it couldn't have been better and it got me 175 exp and 562 notes. -Second try: :*Unconfirmed reports of a medium-sized Beastman force in the Rolanberry Fields. :*Unconfirmed reports of a small-sized Dark Kindred force in Pashhow Marshlands. :*Unconfirmed reports of a Beastman supply convoy in Crawler's Nest. I then proceeded to order as large quantity of supplies as possible, as fast as possible, with the smallest escort force avoiding conflict at all costs to North Gustaberg. The report I got afterwards told me that they encountered a beasman supply convoy, who was also made immediately aware of their presence. In accordance with mission operatives, they attempted to evade the enemy at all costs. They narrowly succeeded in throwing the beastmen ranks into chaos and disarray. They did manage to get all the intented supplies to the stronghold and it got me 175 exp and 562 notes. -Third try: :*Unconfirmed reports of a medium-sized Beastman force in North Gustaberg. :*Unconfirmed reports of a medium-sized Beastman force in Pashhow Marshlands. This time, I ordered them to take as much supples as possible, as quick as possible, with the most escorts, (medium was the highest amount) and, to engage the enemy if they ran into them. And they sure did, they reported encountering considerable beastman opposition, 3 times! And they won every time and got all the supplies to the destination. Again, 175 exp and 562 notes. -Fourth try: :*Unconfirmed reports of a medium-sized Beastman force in the Rolanberry Fields. This time, I used similar orders but the supplies were taken to the Rolanberry Fields. Again, they encountered opposition, emerged victorious, but then I was told they encoutered an accident and lost a potion of their cargo. After this, was another report of a battle against the Beastman forces and yet again, they had won. After that, the report told me that they were able to reach the stronghold with all the intended cargo, which seems rather contradicting heh... The reward again was 175 exp and 562 notes. There seem to be multiple different scenarios that may or may not occur during the mission, more or less independent of the orders we give. And I probably forgot to add a bunch of stuff I intended to but oh well, there's what I can remember for now. I hope this helps~ ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 16:15, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ---- The info he gave me was: "The weather in Pashhow will not hold up" and that there was a shadow batallion (of some variety, i can't remember which) in Pashhow. I selected: Grauberg, large supplies, shortest route in peacetime, medium forces, with orders to run from Beastmen encounters. The convoy encountered considerable opposition but managed to "throw them into chaos and disarray". They reached the stronghold with all the cargo. I recieved 232 exp and 744 allied notes, with the op at 4 stars.